The Brooch
by Leandra
Summary: Curt / Arthur - Why did´t Arthur go after Curt on the day of Tommy Stone´s concert?


1 The Brooch  
  
Author: Lea  
  
Disclaimer: Velvet Goldmine and it's characters belong to Todd Haynes.  
  
Rating: R (I suppose for the reference of sexual activity)  
  
Note: Arthur / Curt slash  
  
  
  
Arthur stared at the green brooch in his hand. He knew what it was. Once John Ferry hat worn it and he had passed it on to Brian Slade. Brian had given it to Curt – and now it was in his hands. A sly grin appeared on his face. Curt had remembered him. Even if he said nothing about it – Arthur just knew. The way Curt´s voice got soft while he talked. How his green eyes sparkled when he watched Arthur. The hesitation in his steps when he went out that door. Went out that door!  
  
He jumped up from his chair, pushing the bottle of beer off the table in the process and nearly fell over his own feet. He clutched the jewellery tightly in his hand, while he hurried out of the bar, pushing aside people accidentally standing in his way.  
  
"Thank you once again!" the little black girl he had given his backstage pass to cried after him, but he didn't even notice her words.  
  
He ran out onto the street into the pouring rain. He threw his head first to the right, then to the left. The blonde haired singer was nowhere to be seen.  
  
A shaky sigh of disappointment went through his body and he hung his head, while the cool summer rain poured down on him, wetting his hair, skin and clothes. He didn't mind. He opened his fist and stared down at the light green brooch laying on his palm, examining it closely. An eerie shimmer descended from it in the moonlight.  
  
"Make a wish…" he heard a voice in his head and it was the memory of warm arms wrapped tightly around his naked waist, that made him shiver, not the rain. He closed his eyes and evoked that distant memory, marvelling in the illusion of his arms holding him, his soft whisper in his ear, his warm breath caressing his skin just on that erogenous spot right under his ear lobes. A tongue darting out to trace the sensitive skin on his neck, while he tilted his head to one side, his eyes instantly closing under the impact of pleasure that surged through his body at that intimate touch of the man pressed up behind him. A small moan escaped Arthur's lips and he allowed himself to let it happen. "Curt…"  
  
He suddenly felt the presence of another human being in his proximity and with a start he opened his eyes to be greeted by sparkling green, like the brooch's. "Shh." he said to Arthur and placed a finger on his lips. They locked eyes and Arthur felt like drowning. Curt´s hair was soaking wet and stuck to his forehead, the blonde curls dripping around his face.  
  
Curt removed his finger from Arthur's lips after he had mirrored a movement he had done before, so many years ago. The brush of his rough guitarists fingertips made Arthur's lips tingle. His lips parted slightly in expectation. He still didn't dare to reach out for Curt. He had waited so long for another chance with him, he had dreamt so many nights about a new encounter with the man who's image got stuck in his mind like someone had burnt it on the inside of his eyes. Curt hadn't changed much, but Arthur knew, that he did. He wasn't the skinny wannabe glam-kid anymore. He wondered for a moment, why Curt had taken him to the roof that night, why he had chosen him, why not any other kid in the crowd. Curt Wild was the one everybody wanted to be fucked by. Just a look at that irresistible sexy satyr in his tight leather pants and all denial was useless.  
  
Curt took his time. He studied Arthur thoroughly. The boy had changed, had become a man, even more tempting than the kid he used to know for one night, the kid that giggled on an acid trip high, the kid that was so innocent in all things sexual, that Curt had been surprised he didn't find out sooner the virgin status of his opposite. He smiled a little.  
  
Surprisingly it was Arthur who broke the silent observing between the two of them by leaning forward and capturing Curt´s lips in a quick and unpredictable movement. Curt gasped astonished by the passion that lay in that kiss and he eagerly parted his lips to give Arthur access to his mouth. Arthur's usual shyness was over clouded with the joy of Curt responding to his caresses. He lifted a hand and stroked the wet tangling strains of Curt´s hair out of his face. The kiss deepened and Arthur's head began spinning with desire. With nobody else he had felt like with Curt and now that he had the opportunity to feel like this again, he was simply overwhelmed.  
  
They both broke apart panting, drawing in the heavy rain filled air they needed so desperately to breathe. A glance from Curt was all it took – a glance he remembered so well. They walked through the pouring rain in silence, Curt with his hands in his pockets, Arthur next to him, smiling secretly. The apartment was small and untidy, much like Arthur's own.  
  
While it was still raining outside and the thunder rolled in the distance, and while wet thrown away clothes were building puddles of rainwater on the floor, Arthur laid in Curt´s arms, enjoying his warm skin next to his and the soft singing voice of his lover. 


End file.
